


Secret Affairs

by magikarpsan



Series: Tumblr Prompts/Requests [16]
Category: Free!
Genre: Hot Chocolate, Implied Crush, Jealousy, M/M, Secret Crush, Secret Relationship, Touchy-Feely, caught in the art, dom!haruka, idk this is kinda of a cracky ship, is the bestttt, jealous rin, oh no, trying to do the frickly frackle but not being able to because, what the fuck am i saying tis clearly a crush, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 12:54:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magikarpsan/pseuds/magikarpsan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The curiosity was eating Rin away. Who could Nitori possibly be dating? But more importantly, why wouldn't Nitori tell him who it was? Nitori was always open about his feelings so there had to be an important reason why he wouldn't say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Affairs

**Author's Note:**

> Adited by my wonderful beta reader tumblr user eatingfireflies. *cries because they are a wonderful person*

“So you’re not going to tell me?” Rin was curious about who his friend had been dating the past few months.

“I’m sorry senpai.” Nitori put on his dark colored coat and a bright scarf. “I have to get going now. Goodbye!” Nitori bowed slightly, apologizing for the secrecy, and walked out of the room rushing to get outside.

He decided to walk since it wasn’t too cold and the place he had agreed to meet his boyfriend wasn’t that far away. They had decided to meet at their favorite coffee shop although neither of them particularly enjoyed the bitter taste of coffee. What they both really enjoyed was the overly sweet taste of the coffee shop’s hot chocolate.

Nitori arrived at the small shop. As he opened the door the strong smell of freshly brewed coffee invaded his nose. He looked around the tables, noticing that his significant other hadn’t arrived yet, and walked to the counter where he ordered a medium hot chocolate with caramel and marshmallows. As he waited for the order he sat down the nearest two-top table.

Nitori checked his clock to make sure he had arrived in time. Even with Rin’s interruptions he had arrived ten minutes early. Nitori liked being early it helped him relax before meeting his significant other.

~

Back in Samezuka Academy a group of second year students were hanging around one of the rooms. A TV and a Play Station 3 were plugged in and turned on bringing the attention of the boys to the screens. All attention but one.

The curiosity was eating Rin away. Who could Nitori possibly be dating? But more importantly, why wouldn’t Nitori tell him who it was? Nitori was always open about his feelings so there had to be an important reason why he wouldn’t say.

“Hey Matsuoka-kun are you listening?” Rin snapped out of his thoughts.

“Yeah, sorry man.” He moved his attention to the bright screen and joined the other students in their activities.

~

Not long after ordering the chocolate Nitori heard the low chime of the coffee shop door. He looked up and saw the person he had been looking for.

Haruka Nanase wore a black winter coat, and a dark red scarf wrapped round his neck. His loose pants matched the color of the scarf.

A smile appeared on Nitori’s face upon laying his eyes on the tall figure. He loved every inch of Haruka’s body, from his smooth muscles to his deep blue eyes.

“Hello” Haruka walked up to Nitori and sat in the seat across him. Even though it was difficult to read Haruka’s expression Nitori could tell that he was glad to see him. It had been ages since they had gone out.

“Hello, Haruka-senpai. Would you like me to order you something?” Nitori spoke with a smile.

“No, I’m fine.” Haruka reached out for Nitori’s hand and took it in his own. Nitori could feel that Haruka was much colder than himself.

Nitori giggled at the touch of Haruka’s skin. Nitori moved his hand along Haruka’sface and placed it on his hair. He began playing with the dark locks.

“Did he ask again?” Haruka closed his eyes and concentrated on Nitori’s touch.

“Yeah…But it’s no big deal, I mean it’s normal for him to be curious. It shouldn’t cause any problems.” Nitori took his hand away from Haruka’s hair and brought it back to the warmth of his hot chocolate cup. He lifted the cup and took a small sip.

The liquid travelled down his throat and seemed to warm his body. Nitori tasted the overwhelming sweetness of the chocolate and a slight hint of bitterness at the end. It was that sweetness and the slight bitterness that made the chocolate his favorite drink.

“It’s too cold.” Haruka whispered to himself. His eyes remained closed still craving Nitori’s touch.

“When it gets warmer you’ll be able to swim, it won’t take too long since we’re close to the end of the cold season. Spring is just around the corner.”

Haruka’s eyes opened. His dark blue eyes met Nitori’s lighter ones. “Then we’ll be able to swim together.”

“Yes we will! I can’t wait to swim with Haruka-senpai! Although I bet just watching you swim will be as amazing!” Nitori looked back at his boyfriend while taking small sips from his steaming chocolate. “Although if you want you could come over to my school someday since we have an inside pool. It’s really cool since it’s always open to students and it’s heated!” Nitori observed as Haruka’s eyes lit up as soon as he mentioned the inside pool.

“We should go right now.” Haruka spoke to his boyfriend with a hint of desperation in his voice.

“Right now? Well, I guess we could but I don’t have my swimming suit on right now… I would have to change and that would mean going to the dorm since that’s where it is. The others are in the laundry…That would mean we might run into Matsuoka-senpai…” He looked down at his cup, thinking about the consequences of the possible meeting.

“Let’s go anyway.” Haruka stood up and placed his hand on Nitori’s shoulder.

“Hmm…” Nitori thought of the possible outcomes of this adventure. He looked up at his boyfriend, who already seemed to be daydreaming, and smiled lightly. “I guess we could go now…But you’re going to owe me one if we run into Matsuoka-senpai!”

“That’s fine.” Haruka snapped out of his fantasy and gave Nitori a smirk. “I’ll do anything you want me to do.”

Nitori looked away blushing. He couldn’t stop thinking of having Haruka at his disposal. “O-ok.” He stood up, his cup on hand, and walked out of the coffee shop alongside his boyfriend. They both turned towards Samezuka Academy, walking close to each other.

They walked in silence, close enough to feel each other’s warmth. They joined hands, both loving the touch of the other and dismissing the obvious cold breeze that turned their hands red.

They entered the building that comprised the dorms, and Nitori led Haruka up the stairs.. Nitori stopped in front of one door, it was identical to the others that they had passed before, aside from the numbers 210 in front, took in a deep breath, and knocked.

No one responded.

“He isn’t here.” Nitori felt relieved at the absence of his roommate. He placed the key against the lock and opened the door, walking inside the room. Haruka followed, closing the door behind him.

Nitori quickly took out his swimming suit from his wardrobe and began taking off his clothes. As he changed clothes Nitori felt Haruka’s eyes on his body. Haruka was being awfully quite, even for himself. Nitori tried ignoring Haruka’s presence but he was unable to when he was suddenly embraced from behind.

Haruka placed his lips on the pale neck and sucked lightly.

“Haruka-senpai!” Nitori was caught by surprise. His breath was taken away as he felt Haruka’s warm tongue against his skin. Nitori loved the way his boyfriend nibbled on his skin, leaving red marks. He gasped again when he felt Haruka’s hands travel down his body onto the front of his pants. He felt Haruka’s hand tighten around his length, sending pleasure throughout his body.

“H-haruka-senpai…” Nitori moaned, tilting his head backwards and revealing more of his neck. Haruka left Nitori’s neck and picked the small boy up from the floor, carrying him to the nearby bed. He placed himself on top of Nitori and kissed him deeply. His lips traced a line down Nitori’s neck and, with his hands, lifted Nitori’s shirt up to reveal his pale chest. Haruka moved his mouth down, tongue tracing the line of Nitori’s muscles, and drawing quiet groans from Nitori’s throat.

He took off Nitori’s pants and began feeling around with his hands.

“W-wait Haruka- senpai! What if Matsuoka-senpai w-walks in!?” Nitori couldn’t even begin to imagine the trouble that would cause.

“Don’t talk about him while we’re doing this.” Haruka ignored Nitori’s concern and continued his activities with his boyfriend.

~

After an hour of losing consecutive games on the PS3, Rin finally decided that it was time to leave.

“Oh , come on Matsuoka, stick around for a bit!” One of the boys protested.

“No, and don’t just call me Matsuoka! Don’t forget the senpai part you idiot!” He threw the boy a threatening look and began gathering his things.

“Oh, I see, you’re just afraid to lose again!” Another of the boys barged into the conversation.

“I am not! I just need to check on something. I’ll be right back.” Rin walked out without waiting to hear the other boy’s comment.

“Matsuoka-senpai is gonna check if his crush is baaaaack.”

_‘What idiots. He’s just a friend; I’m just worried about him going out with some creeper who takes advantage of him, that’s all.’_ Rin thought to himself as he walked to the nearby room.

Rin pressed his key into the keyhole and noticed that the room was already open. As he opened the door he began talking, “Nitori you’re back early, did your boyfriend forget your date or something?” He looked at his bed where he found Haruka on top of a much smaller boy. When Rin realized what was happening it was too late; the other two were now looking at him.

Rin decided that Nitori’s boyfriend had definitely not forgotten their date.

~

As soon as Nitori heard the door open and recognized the person who had walked through a red tint appeared on Nitori’s cheeks.

“M-Matsuoka-senpai!” Panic took over the small boy, “I am SO sorry, I can explain. I mean we weren’t supposed to come here in the first place we were supposed to go to the pool. Well, really we were suppose to just be meeting in the coffee shop not far from here, you know the one, but he insisted and then he attacked me from behind and I couldn’t do anything about and I just couldn’t stop we shouldn’t have--“ Nitori’s fast talking was interrupted by the sound of the door closing.

“So, can we keep going now?” Haruka questioned Nitori.

“W-what? No! Haruka-senpai! I think I should talk to Matsuoka-senpai, maybe you should leave we can see each other some other day.”

Haruka gave Nitori a disappointed look but eventually smiled. He zipped his pants and kissed the boy lightly on the lips. “I’ll see you then.” He picked up his coat and walked out of the room.

When Haruka walked out of the room, he noticed Rin seating on the floor, back against the wall.

“You done now?” Rin looked at Haruka with defiant eyes.

Haruka didn’t respond and calmly walked away.

Rin entered the room once again, this time with a little hesitation. “Can I come in or are you jerking off or something?”

Nitori jumped when Rin spoke. “Y-yes Matsuoka-senpai.” He avoided eye contact with Rin. Rin was satisfied to see that Nitori was fully clothed.

“M-Matuoka-senpai I can explain…” Nitori looked down, and his face was so red that Rin would swear all the blood that was in Nitori’s crotch before had been shot up to his head.

“It’s fine.” Rin took the sheets form his bed and put them together into a ball. He turned around to look Nitori into his eyes with the expression he knew scared Nitori. “Just.don’t.do.it.on.my.bed.”

“AHH!! OK OK I’M SORRY MATSUOKA-SENPAI IT WON’T HAPPEN AGAIN!” Nitori stepped back.

“Good.” Rin moved his eyes away from Nitori.

“Thank you for understanding.” Nitori smiled nervously.

“You go out with whoever you want; it’s none of my business.” Rin walked out of the room and headed to the laundry room to clean his bed sheets.

**Author's Note:**

> Rin cried many manly tears.
> 
> Couple of announcements I guess: I'm a bit busy lately so I'm sorry if I don't post too fast, not taking requests until my queue goes down to 10 because of obvious reasons, and new policy for requesting that you can check out in my blog (nitoriheichou.tumblr.com) Also I'm still figuring out how to upload this shit so it stays with the space so bare with me.


End file.
